


Зазеркалье

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин провалился в зазеркалье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зазеркалье

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/gifts).
  * A translation of [Through the Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/208523) by [Dolimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir). 



Его окружала бесконечная темнота, свет казался лишь далеким воспоминанием. Он резко и жадно вдохнул, набрав полные легкие пропахшего плесенью воздуха, и тщетно попытался нащупать хоть какую-то поверхность или предмет, которые могли бы подсказать, где он находился.

Вдруг его руки осторожно, но крепко сжали чьи-то большие ладони — больше, чем у Сэма, — даря связующую ниточку с внешним миром, показывая, что он здесь не один.

— Ш-ш-ш.

— Где я? — прохрипел он.

— Под землей. Безопасно.

— Сэм?

— Нет. Джошуа. 

Вроде голос был веселый, но слова звучали странно, словно говорящий приехал из другой страны или обладал дефектом речи.

Он закашлялся: в горле пересохло, говорить было трудно.

Его поддержали за шею и прижали к иссушенным губам бутылку. Он благодарно сделал несколько маленьких глотков, пока горло не отпустило.

— Сэм — мой брат, — объяснил он, когда его опустили на землю.

— Нет. Бен был твоим братом.

Он нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, не забыл ли чего важного.

— Нет. Сэм мой брат. Мой младший брат.

Широкая ладонь похлопала его по груди:

— Алек ударить голову сильнее, чем Джошуа думал.

— А почему Алек вообще меня ударил?

Ладонь замерла:

— Что?

— Что?

— Джошуа не понимает.

— Дин тоже.

— Дин?

— Да. Я, Дин. Дин Винчестер.

— Не Алек?

— Нет.

— Похож на Алека.

— Но я не Алек. 

— Пахнешь как Алек.

— М-м, спасибо? — не разберешь, считать ли это за комплимент.

— Где Алек?

— Не знаю. А где Сэм?

— Джошуа не понимает.

— Я тоже. 

— Ты кто?

— Дин. А ты?

— Джошуа.

— Джошуа, мы с братом были в канализации. Потом земля задрожала, и что-то ударило меня по голове. Я навалился на стену — и все, больше ничего не помню.

Джошуа согласно хмыкнул, словно обдумывал сказанное. 

— Алек и Джошуа искать. Алек впереди. Земля трястись. Когда Джошуа догнал, Алек на земле. Или не Алек.

— Это же Сиэтл?

— Сиэтл. Сектор четыре.

— Сектор четыре?

— Да.

— Не понимаю.

— Джошуа тоже.

Дин нахмурился.

— Может, там была дверь в другое измерение?

— Не дверь. Стена.

— Мне надо назад. — Дин попытался сесть, но голова закружилась, и он снова упал. — Ух ты!

— Не-Алек быть осторожнее. Голова ударил.

Дин ненавидел просить, но, если был хоть малейший шанс вернуться к Сэму, все остальное не имело значения.

— Пожалуйста, Джошуа, мне надо обратно.

— Окей. — Джошуа взял Дина на руки и поднялся.

— Полегче! Серьезно, здоровяк, я могу идти — мне всего лишь нужен проводник.

Дин почувствовал, как Джошуа покачал головой. 

— Но разве Не-Алек видеть?

— Как сказать…

— Не-Алек не может даже сам сесть.

— Я…

Джошуа пошел вперед, по-видимому, посчитав разговор законченным. Дину стало любопытно, что же за человек его спаситель, раз таскает его на руках как пушинку?

— Джошуа, какой у тебя рост?

— Не знаю. Выше Алека. Сильно выше Макс. Даже выше, чем Моул. 

— А ты откуда? 

— Мантикора.

— Никогда о таком не слышал. В Канаде, что ли?

— Нет. Вайоминг.

Дин нахмурился. Он несколько раз был в Вайоминге, но никогда не слышал о таком месте. С другой стороны, вряд ли стоило сообщать об этом человеку, который согласился помочь ему вернуться к Сэму.

Джошуа повернул за угол, и темнота начала рассеиваться. Теперь Дин мог рассмотреть своего спасителя. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, но Джошуа словно и не заметил.

— Джош, Алек похож на тебя?

Джошуа фыркнул от смеха.

— Нет, Алек похож на Дина.

— И вы друзья.

— Да.

После очередного поворота стало еще светлее. Дин понял, что вовсе не ослеп, и тут же принялся изучать своего спасителя: тот выглядел как помесь человека и собаки. К своему удивлению, он не почувствовал ни отвращения, ни даже подозрительности — а вдруг перед ним очередной монстр? Нет, он, скорее, был в восхищении. 

— Вот круто, — прошептал он.

Джошуа посмотрел на него и радостно улыбнулся.

— Джошуа был первым у отца.

Не успел Дин раскрыть рот и задать очередной вопрос, как Джошуа остановился. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Дин понял, что узнает это место. Он попытался вывернуться из рук человека-пса, но тот крепко его держал. Вздохнув, Дин протянул руку к кирпичной стене. Джошуа подошел ближе, чтобы тот смог достать ладонью до шершавой поверхности. 

— Иди дальше. Пожалуйста, — прибавил он после секундного раздумья. 

Джошуа подчинился и медленно пошел вперед, чтобы Дин мог изучить стену.

— Назад, мы далеко ушли.

— Это должно быть где-то здесь, — раздался голос с другой стороны стены.

— Сэм!

— Дин? — послышался отдаленный отклик. — Ты где?

— Я снова там, где был, когда туннель начало трясти.

— Мы тоже там.

Дин опять протянул руку, но стена оставалась по-прежнему неподвижной.

— Алек? — пророкотал Джошуа.

— Джош?

— Потрогай стену, Алек.

Мгновение спустя туннель затрясло. Джошуа инстинктивно отступил, и ладонь Дина соскользнула со стены.

— Похоже, это работает, только когда вы оба касаетесь ее, — прокричал Сэм. — Попробуй снова, но теперь, когда начнет трясти, толкай сильнее.

— Не-Алек ранен, — крикнул Джошуа в ответ.

— Насколько серьезно? — Сэм умудрился завопить еще громче.

Дин быстро накрыл губы Джошуа ладонью, не обращая внимания на то, как тот инстинктивно оскалил зубы.

— Ничего страшного! — Он посмотрел на Джошуа. — Если стена начнет поддаваться, просто подтолкни меня, ладно? 

— Джошуа не хочет ранить Не-Алека. 

— Со мной все будет хорошо, обещаю.

— Готов? — позвал Алек с другой стороны.

— Здоровяк, спасибо тебе за все, — Дин потянулся к стене, и Джошуа подошел ближе. Стоило ему коснуться кирпичей, как их снова затрясло. Джошуа шагнул вперед. Дин резко втянул воздух, увидев, как его рука исчезла. — Давай, Джош, кидай меня. — После короткого ощущения невесомости Дина швырнуло на грязный цементный пол.

— Дин! — Сэм опустился на колени, крепко обхватив брата за плечи и не в силах отвести от него глаз. — Как же я рад тебя видеть!

Он ухмыльнулся, пытаясь отдышаться:

— Так что… Алек?

Сэм фыркнул с притворным возмущением:

— Ага, нам есть о чем поговорить. С другой стороны, теперь мы знаем, почему люди слышали здесь крики и выстрелы.

— Истончение стен между измерениями?

— Похоже на то. И проход открылся только потому, что ты и твой двойник одновременно коснулись стены. Шанс один на триллион.

— Ну, я всегда был везучим. — Дин развернулся к стене: — Алек?

— Да? — послышался приглушенный ответ.

— Позаботься о Джоше. Он — лучше всех.

— Знаю. И не брошу. А ты присматривай за Сэмом, этому парню точно нужна нянька.

Сэм нахмурился:  
— Эй!

— Это точно, — ухмыльнулся Дин и тут же вздрогнул, получив от брата подзатыльник.

— Пока, Не-Алек.

— Пока, Джошуа. Будь осторожен.

— Всегда.

Дин прижал пальцы к стене. Когда он развернулся к брату, тот смотрел на него с любопытством.

— Давай, Сасквоч, помоги мне подняться. И выкладывай все про свои приключения с Не-Дином.


End file.
